


Living Alone

by delightfulalot



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Pam contemplates her living situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (full) try at an Office fic. It is actually totally different than I ever would have thought an attempt would go. But I still like it.

She'd never thought about living alone, not really. She shared a room with her sister at home and a room with her roommate at college and after she'd dropped out, a room with Roy at their house. She'd always lived with somebody, and she was okay with that, really. ****

The few times Roy knew in advance that he'd be too drunk to come home that night she'd always had fun. She would turn the TV on and leave it blaring when she went into another room. She'd turn the stereo up as loud as she could, blasting some of her more ridiculous musical obsessions (Like 'NSync and LFO and even S Club 7, not that she'd _ever_ admit to it) while dancing around the apartment or taking a shower. She even didn't mind doing housework while S Club 7 blasted in the background. Sometimes she would make dinner and forget to put it up for a couple of hours and when she went back into the kitchen later, it was still there and no one had said anything about it.

But she'd never thought seriously about doing it all the time. As much as she enjoyed her nights of freedom, she also didn't mind the nights that Roy was home. She didn't mind watching what he wanted to watch on television; she didn't mind when he mentioned that the pots were still on the stove; she didn't mind when they curled up together at night.

Then her life had fallen apart. Her best friend had left, but not before stirring up feelings that showed her that she just couldn't stay with Roy anymore. There was a big confrontation and it certainly wasn't the best point in her life, but then she moved out of Roy's and out on her own. She rented a little house in a nice little neighborhood and was able to decorate it the way _she_ wanted, which truth be told was very sparsely--she had cardboard furniture for more than a few months. But her paintings went up all over the walls, and she bought girly looking plates and towels.

The first few days were a little awkward, and she fooled herself into thinking (more than once) that a very scary figure with a paper-white face and dark red eyes was knocking at her door to come and get her, but after calling her mom once (or twice) she calmed down, and pretty soon she was really enjoying being alone.

Sometimes, she would walk around wearing the ugliest clothes that she had, her graying underwear and paint-splattered-but-comfortable artists' smock on display for all to see, but she was the only one who saw it. When she put the milk up it was always in the same place the next day, and the one time she accidentally put her ice cream away in the fridge, _she_ had to clean it up. It was okay, though, because it was her own mess. She kept her most embarrassing CDs crowded around her stereo and the volume was almost always at the loudest it could go.

The first time Jim came over he was just picking her up for a date and Pam had spent so much time trying to get rid of the mess around the house that she was twenty minutes late getting ready. Jim, of course, still managed to find her LFO CD and started singing "The Girl On TV" to her, and she spent so much time making fun of him for knowing more words than she did that it was all worth it.


End file.
